


Maybe the Wheelchair Was a Bad Idea

by lost-piece-of-heaven (SpaceKittyOT)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wheelchair Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKittyOT/pseuds/lost-piece-of-heaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is stuck in the hospital and there is only so many things a Winchester can do without getting seriously bored. Luckily Dean comes up with a plan that will surely entertain him. But maybe the wheelchair bit was a bad idea..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe the Wheelchair Was a Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the second fanfic I have ever written and it's the first smut that I've ever written, so I'm sorry if it sucks.

It started with a simple hunt. There where signs of a witch over in New York and as much as Dean hates witches it was the only hunt Sam had been able to find in the immediate area. So they set off, believing that it would just be a quick hunt, maybe lasting a day or two. But when they arrive it turns out to be more than just one witch. Now, taking down a coven of witches is only a little bit more difficult and by a little bit, Dean means a whole hell of a lot. While they did manage to do it, because they're the Winchesters and they are nothing if not damn good at their job, they didn't make it out completely unscathed. Dean got the worst of it, having a broken leg and needing a few more stitches then he would have liked. The doctors refuse to let him leave the hospital right away, and Sam agrees that he should wait a couple days just to heal up. It's not like they have to be anywhere anytime soon. Dean suspects Sam is only saying this because they're pretty close to where they met Sarah all those years ago. Dean accepts the terms grumpily, just for Sam's sake. Hey, maybe Sam will even get laid, who knows. But in the time being, Sam is off playing with Sarah or something and Dean is bored out of his mind. The nurses come by every couple hours to give him more pain meds, which is freaking fantastic because his leg hurts like a sonofabitch and the last time one came by he even managed to talk him into putting him in a wheelchair so he could move around if he so pleased. After an hour of racing around the room in the chair though he's bored again.

Then the idea hits him. The nurse shouldn't be back for at least another half an hour but that's more than enough time. Dean says a quick prayer and waits impatiently. Not even a full minute later Castiel pops up, looking at Dean hotly.

"Your prayer was very inappropriate Dean." Castiel reprimands, but Dean can tell that he's not really that upset about it. He smirks at Cas's slightly flushed face.

"Got you here, didn't it." It wasn't a question. Cas lets the stone mask he wears when conducting angel business slide off and he steps closer to Dean. He doesn't say anything at first, just stares in that creepy, endearing way of his.

"Where's Sam?" He finally asks. Dean just shrugs and pulls Cas closer to him.

"Not here." Dean answers and the seems enough answer for Cas who just hums slightly in acknowledgment. After a minute of more silence Dean decides to get on with it. "So, you gonna just stand there staring or are we gonna do something because I'd really like to play out that little prayer."

"You're injured Dean, is it really such a good idea?" Cas questions a second later. Dean lets out a short huff of laughter.

"You got your mojo man, just heal me." Dean replies, trying to pull Cas onto his lap.

"Dean, the Doctors are going to notice if you just miraculously heal over the course of an hour. And anyways, I can't just heal you every time you're hurt..." Castiel's face hardens a bit and he looks away from Dean. "Even if I would very much like to.." Dean's heart speeds up at the little bit of whatever it is that Cas is showing and Dean is not going to think about it long.

"Whatever, okay don't heal me. I can't even feel the pain anyways, the meds are pretty strong. Come on it'll be fine. It's been way too long already, this might be the only chance we got." Dean is nothing if not a master at persuasion. Castiel sighs but doesn't protest again. The next small tug to the lapels of Cas's trench coat gets Dean a lap full of angel, causing the wheel chair to roll back a bit.

"Perhaps we should move to the bed, it would be.." Cas starts but Dean cuts him off with a kiss. It's just a quick slid of lips, a barely there brush that steals the air from Cas's lungs. Dean smirks to himself.

"Nah, I want to do it here." He says and that's the end of that. Cas is attacking Dean's mouth with his own as soon as the words leave Dean's mouth. His tongue shyly brushes against Dean's lower lip and he opens for him immediately. Cas hums a thankful sound and plunges in. After a few minutes of this Dean is ready to move things along. He wasn't lying when he said that it hadn't been a while. Between hunting with Sam and Cas becoming a somewhat important figure in heaven, they haven't really had time to themselves.

"Think we can hurry this up, angel?" Dean asks breathlessly when they break for air. Cas moves his mouth to Dean's throat and nips at the skin there in answer. In a blink of an eye they're both naked and Dean thanks his baby for the fact that Cas is an impatient guy when it comes to sex.

"You're absolutely sure about this Dean?" Cas asks as he moves his face so he can see in Dean's eyes.

"Oh hell yes. But you're gonna have to do most of the work, that alright with you?" Dean replies, staring into Castiel's once blue eyes. His pupils are blown so wide that they're mostly black now. Cas shudders slightly against Dean and repositions himself slightly. This causes the wheelchair to roll a bit to one side. Cas growls at the chair like it personally offended him and reaches over to lock the wheels. Once that's done, he goes back to kissing Dean, which is completely fine with him. One of Cas's hands trails down Dean's chest and stops above where Dean would really prefer Cas's hand be. Certainly not stopping. He lets Cas know this with an impatient groan which makes Cas chuckle softly against his lips, causing Dean's already racing heart to get just that much faster and that whatever it is, feeling or something, burns right through his veins. He decides to ignore that in favor of running his hands through Cas's hair, pulling on it lightly like he knows Cas likes.

Finally Cas moves his hand down to Dean's cock, lightly brushing it at first, forever being a tease. Dean groans and Cas chuckles again.

"God, you're such a tease." Dean manages to get out. Cas hums again and kisses him before wrapping his hand firmly around Dean and jerking him off like a pro. "Fuck, Cas.." He hisses.

"That's the idea, yes." Cas replies sarcastically, but he sounds just as wreaked as Dean.

"Then lets get to the main event already." Dean breathes out. Cas nods against Deans shoulder, where his mouth is definitely leaving a nice red hickey for the doctors to see later. Cas lifts himself up on his knees the best he can on the small wheelchair and positions himself over Dean. With one quick movement he sinks down, swallowing Dean like it's the most natural thing in the world. Dean quickly thanks every entity in existence for giving Cas the insight to prepare himself beforehand. And then he's moving. The wheelchair is also moving. The chair spins to the left a bit and Castiel growls again.

"Dean lock the damn wheel.  _Now._ " He growls out the order and Dean scrambles to obey. Reaching down and flipping the lock. Once the thing clicks Cas wastes no time. He rocks his rips, rising up and sinking back down like his life depends on it. All Dean can do it hold on. His hands fall to Cas's waist, holding on firmly and lifting a bit to help Cas ride him. If the breathy moans are anything to go by, Cas appreciates it.

On the next drop of Cas's body, the wheelchair turns to the left again. Cas apparently is not too far gone to ignore it like Dean is planning on doing. He stop and growls again, glaring at Dean like it's his fault that the wheel lock is broken.

"Come on just ignore it. It's broken, it's not gonna stay locked." Dean pleads, trying to raise Cas's hips and get things moving again.

"It's annoying Dean. And dangerous." Cas stays right where he wants to and Dean curses his angelic strength.

"It's fine Cas just fucking.. come on. Cas seriously please just move." Cas sighs a bit and raises his hips. The chair moves again and Cas loses it.

They are teleported to the nearby hospital bed which doesn't spin as Cas drops back onto Dean's cock. Cas smirks as that little fact and then goes to town, impaling himself over and over until they both can't hold on anymore. Cas lets Dean's now softening cock slip from him and he falls into the small bed beside Dean. Dean wraps an arm around his angel's waist and pulls him in close. Said angel nuzzles into Dean's neck and makes a content purring noise when Dean kisses his sweaty hairline.

"Thanks, Cas." Dean mumbles softly, hoping that Cas will hear the real meaning behind his words.

"You're welcome, Dean." Cas answers with a smile pressed against Dean's skin.

He knows Cas gets it.


End file.
